


Splatted by Flowers

by BuffShark



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 is 16, 4 appreciation story uwu, 4 is 14, 8 is 16, F/F, angst time baby, hanahaki, woooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShark/pseuds/BuffShark
Summary: If Four was able to get Three to smile on her first try, then maybe she'll be great at keeping secrets. Besides she might have hidden talents. Key word on the might.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I showed this to my friend and they sent me this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mso4q1hLx10&feature=youtu.be

There was a time when Four met Three before Three and Cap'n went missing for a week. They met only because Callie and Marie wanted to talk to their gramps. They tried to hide it from Four but it was too easy to figure it out, even for a self proclaimed idiot like Four. When Cap'n Cuttlefish came to visit an Inkling tagged along as well. Later she would find out that was Three. They all introduced themselves to Four, with Three being a bit quiet. The Cap'n started talking to Marie and Callie. So Four took the chance to start up a conversation with Three, the "smelly" agent. 

"So what were you and Cuttlefish doing at that other Octo place?" Four really wanted to start up a conversation with Three. It was their only chance unless they decided to stay longer.

"We were making sure that the Octarians weren't planning something. What happened over here?" Three was staring right at her which made Four more happy that she got the Inkling to focus on her.

"Well, Octavio escaped so I had to come in and save the day which was really cool y'know. And then when I beat him, me and Marie started to just stay on patrol watching if anything is happening. Even with Callie's help as well we found nothing suspicious or crazy." Four was a speed talker, her pace would increase as well as the volume. She was emotional with the sentences she spat out. Three gave a little chuckle.

"Well at least nothing bad happened.Anyways how was your battle with Octavio?" Three ended the first conversation topic immediately going to the next.

"It was easy! He just launched some fists, shot them and it was quick! Also Callie got hypnotized which was crazy!" Four exclaimed, which even got the conversation between Callie, Marie and Cap'n to pause for a sec. Four then looks at Three and whispers, "I still think she has the outfit and glasses though." Three nodded as in a way to show she understands, she had a little smile on her face which made Four happy.

 

From that day, Three and Four talked when ever both of them had the chance. If Three came to check out Octo Canyon, Four was there waiting. Then the two would strike up a nice conversation, and sure there are times where they can't hang out the entire day but luckily they both had phones. By the Third time they met up, Three finally put Four's number in her phone. They would text, rarely call. Four sent Three some memes or maybe something interesting, and Three would reply with a simple "cool" or maybe even leave her on read. But as Four could tell this was the start of a blooming friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

If you were to say Four was excited to see Three again, that would be an understatement. She would sit at one of the tables they recently got at Octo Canyon and stare at her phone. Sure the whole Agent thing wasn’t her top priority, (though that would change whenever Marie yelled out her name and got her ready to check on the octarians.) but it was still in the back of her mind. She was holding the phone in front of her waiting for Three’s response. Though the response didn’t come from the phone.

“Hey Four.” Four looked up and saw her friend Three walking towards her. Soon enough they were both sitting at the table, smiling at each other waiting for one of them to start the conversation. 

“So, how's your day?” Four couldn’t get rid of the big ol’ stupid grin off her face.

“It’s good, how was your day?” Three smiled right back at her, sure it wasn’t those crazy big ass eating grins, but it was still a smile.

“You’re not gonna tell me what even happened today?” To be honest, Four just wanted to hear about some crazy cool things Three did today.

“Well, I did some regular Agent stuff, y’know. It’s not that interesting, but by seeing that grin on your face I feel like you have something to say.” Four did have something to say even though it didn’t need that many words. 

“I want you to check out this video!” Four shoved her phone into Three’s hands, Three took it (though she was shocked by that exclamation.) 

The video looked like an average turf war match, all of this is recorded by what’s above Four. In the video Three could see Four holding onto her dualies, though Three wasn’t sure what kind of dualies they were. It looked like Four was just covering Turf, until a roller user came by. The roller was using his ability to vertical swing some ink to hurt Four, but Four quickly retaliated by dodge rolling and quickly ending the little moment of danger. That was how the video ending, and of course it wasn’t that surprising. Most roller users sometimes leave themselves out in the open but there are a couple roller users that exists and can use their weapons efficiently. 

“Looks like the Agent work is helping you out in Turf.” Four smiles brightly, it wasn’t a good compliment but it was a compliment. And four’s trying to get something. The octarians weren’t the best fighters, but they had the spirit. Practicing on them was like practicing against some balloons. Not that tough but could easily get away. 

“Yep, soon I’m gonna be the best at Turf Battle, then soon Ranked Battle!” 

“Wait. You aren’t in Ranked Battle?” To be honest Three wasn’t surprised by this. Four was young, she was a kid and possibly a beginner. Three has had some conversations with Marie and knows that Four has made some rookie mistakes on the job.

“Nope, I can do Ranked Battle, but when I master Turf then I’m launching myself right into the battlefield.”

“Well I wish you luck with that.” Three smiled. Soon enough three realized she had to go, and that's what she did. Though she did mention to Four that she would either call or text her later. Four smiled at the thought of that. When Three finally left Four decide that maybe, just maybe, she should practice her dualie skills.


	3. Chapter 3

When Three and Cap’n went missing for a week, no one expected it. Definitely not Four. It was a normal day, with Four watching a video Three sent her yesterday. Since Four showed her skills with that video, Three decided to show some of her own. Lets just say on a really simple note: Four was impressed, however she is easily impressed. You could just eat a burger under a minute and she would clap for you unironically. But back to the video, it showed Three destroying the game. It was Turf War, which to say wasn’t that cool but cool at the same time. She managed to get kill, after kill, after kill. And these other inklings were obviously trying their best. Some of them even got their specials, but Three would retaliate quick and fast leaving the opponent with no time to recover. Four would’ve watched that video on repeat, if it weren’t for Marie grabbing her attention. 

“Hey Four? Where’s Three?” Four turned her head toward Marie, then to the sewer grate, then back to Marie. 

“I… Have no clue.” Four responded, Three would be here around this time, maybe she was a bit late.

“Well, try texting her.” Marie suggested and Four got right to it.

 

Four: Hey Three, just wondering where you are. Please respond soon :-)

 

Four hit send and soon enough it was the waiting game. Marie didn’t talk, and neither did Four. Callie wasn’t there at the moment, she wanted to grab a bite to eat real fast. More minutes passed by which resulted in Marie finally saying something.

“Maybe she and Cap’n are on a mission? It would make sense for her to not be on phone during one.” Marie’s explanation fit, but Four didn’t feel like that was correct. Sure she may be reading into Three too much but maybe she would’ve texted that to Four? Or maybe at least acknowledge Four that she won’t reply.

“So you really like Three don’t you.” Marie says trying to start up another conversation.

“Well yeah, she’s my friend.” Four replies putting her phone down. She uses it too much maybe she should take a break from it. Marie walks over and sits by her so it wouldn’t seem awkward if they were a foot or 2 away from each other and talking.

“For only being friends for a short while you two do seem close.” Marie says with that smirk of hers.

“Well it’s not like we only meet up here. We’ve played some matches before.” Four smiled remembering that. They were so good as a team, though Four kinda just ran in and attacked meanwhile Three was more strategic. Three even helped Four moved up the ranks quicker than expected.

“Well at least you two are having fun.” Marie smiled a bit, though it seemed sad.

“Don’t you ever play Turf War or Ranked?” Four asks, she probably asked this before and forgot about the answer.

“Well me and Callie used to, we barely have any time for it and besides if we played one match our fans would recognize us and it wouldn’t be any fun if that happened.” Marie explained.Four sighed, sympathizing with Marie.

“Well maybe you can do a battle with me and Three whenever she comes back. We won’t drool all over you I promise.” That got a little chuckle out of Marie.

“Hey guys I’m back! And I got some of Crusty Sean’s hotdog things!” Callie yelled bringing over a bag full of e the three of them. But there was one hotdog thing for Three, Four noticed it when everyone else grabbed their hotdogs. “So anyways wheres Three?” Both Marie and Four shrug. But the subject of Three was never pressed upon, all three agents just ate their food with some conversation. But Four couldn’t stop thinking about how there was one last hotdog for someone who wasn’t here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the entire chapter and it deleted itself. So much fun.

Four woke up with a shock, she heard something but since her mind wasn’t awake she couldn’t tell what the sound was. She looked all over her room scared for her life, until she realized it just came from her phone. She hesitantly grabbed it and was blinded by the light. It took her a couple of seconds to recover from that blinding light, immediately turning it down when she had the chance. At first she was annoyed by the text but when she saw who it came from her annoyance turned into a smile.

Three: hey four, sorry for not responding I just got your text now. I’m currently on a mission with Cap’n. We’ll be back tomorrow.

Four was happy that she finally got a response after a couple of days waiting for the reply.

Four: That’s good, anyways when you come back tomorrow you better tell me all about your mission. ;-)

Four smiled one last time before deciding to go back to bed. She really needed to sleep or else she would be really crabby tomorrow. So she peacefully went back to bed. When she woke up she grabbed her phone to see if Three responded, she saw a notification and got really excited about it, but her excitement died down when she saw that it was Callie who texted her. 

Callie: Me and Marie need you to come over real quick if that’s okay with you :-)

Four didn’t want to be mean so she went ahead and got dressed ready to meet Callie and Marie at Octo Canyon. When she got dressed she took her phone with her as she made her way to Inkopolis Square. When she got there, she went to HeadSpace real quick to see if there was any cool headgear to get. When she got in there she was greeted by Flow and Craymond, and was brought over to the selection of hats they had. Sadly none of the hats grabbed her attention so she politely made her way out of there.

She then headed toward the little grate, surprisingly no one really thought of going around there. It was pretty weird to be honest, if you saw something suspicious you would go there immediately. But every other Inkling backed away from that grate. But Four was different, she went down there and had the spectacular adventure of being Agent Four. She went down the grate, and soon enough was greeted by Callie and Marie.

“Hi Agent Four!” Callie said with that loveable grin of hers.

“Hi Callie.” Four replied with a soft smile. 

“Marie wanted to know if you got a reply from Three.” Callie explained.

“Wait. Where is Marie?” Four asked realizing only Callie is here right now. 

“Oh Marie had to check on something real quick, but for the time being you could hang out with me.” Of course Four had no true opinion on which Squid Sister was better. She liked both but she was closer to Marie than Callie. One for Marie helping her during her adventure, and Two for Callie almost killing her. Actually maybe Four liked Marie more than Callie, but that doesn’t mean she automatically hates Callie.

“Well what do you want to talk about?” Four says trying to start off a conversation. Conversations are a good way to make a better relationship with someone, that’s how Four and Three easily became “Best Friends Forever.”

“I want to talk about Three.” Callie says, both of them made their way to the little table with some chairs so they wouldn’t have to stand up awkwardly while talking.

“Well what do you want to say about her?” Four asked, putting Three on topic was a bit weird in a way. Like talking behind someone’s back when they have headphones on.

“I want to know your opinion on her.” Callie says innocently. It was as if she had this conversation before.

“Well… I think she’s really nice.” Four says, trying to be honest. But Callie didn’t seem really satisfied with that answer.

“That’s nice.” Callie smiles, she might have been planning on talking about something more, like pushing a topic but she didn’t. 

“She’s nice to me, and she’s really cool.” Four says dragging the ‘cool’. She wasn’t sure if Callie wanted an explanation or not. Callie just nodded and soon they were both quiet. Waiting for Marie to come back. 

“Hey guys, I’m back.” Marie says after silence already taken over both of them. 

“Hi Marie.” Callies says with a smile.

“Hey Marie.” Four says, as Marie makes her way toward them and sits down.

“So Four have you gotten any word back on Three?” She asks with four nodding excitedly. 

“Yeah, I got the notification earlier today.” She says handing Marie the phone. Marie looks at the message. At first she was happy that they got a hold of Three, bt soon enough her smile simply vanished.

“Four. This message was sent two days ago.” Marie says handing back the phone. “Look at it yourself.” Four does and sees the date on top of Three’s text. Two days ago.

“But.. I just got the text today.” Four exclaims, her emotions taking a full u-turn. From Happy to Worried.

“Maybe Three didn’t have connection?” Callie suggests.

“But this is Inkopolis, where is there no connection?” Four asks, panic rising in her voice. Both Agents stared at her confused on why Four started to panic.

“Look calm down Four, they’ll come back soon. And if they don’t, we can go on a rescue mission for them.” Marie suggests. Her and Callie were worrying a bit as well, but not as badly as Four. 

“Hey maybe we can search Octo Canyon to see if Three is here.” Callie says, hoping that Four would just be okay with it and get her mind off of it. It may not seem like it’s that bad, but Callie and Marie don’t want Four to fully panic. Maybe if they search for Three here they can find her. Maybe.


End file.
